


Two years dead

by SodaMilkz



Series: HellBound [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodaMilkz/pseuds/SodaMilkz
Summary: First day in hell wasn't how they thought it would be
Series: HellBound [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822396





	1. Chapter 1

The body jolted awake, coughing up a black tar like liquid, gasping for breath, waking up into a forced existence. They looked around frantically, trying to grasp where they were.  
It felt like a small cave, the walls being nothing but various shades of grey. The stalagmites clinging to the ceiling were the only thing in there with them. There was a small tunnel, a way out, but something told them to stay.

The body was small. Red hair and eyes complemented by a pale skin, covered in a brown shaggy cloak. The cloak had a pin of an emblem they didn't recognize holding both sides together. The body knew three things.

They are cold.

They have a headache.

They are dead.

A moment later a stranger walked into the cave, “you’re awake” He seemed so relieved, “you’re actually awake, this is amazing!”

The man pulled a clipboard out from his white coat. The paper attached seemed to be some kind of form, and with a pen in hand he was ready to fill it out. He sat down next to the body.

“What’s your name?”

The body had to think, hard, but something inside of them knew, “Azz”

“Azz?” He wrote down the name, “Interesting” 

It was the first name they thought of, like someone else had given it to them. The name felt right, and they didn’t know why.

“Ok, how old are you”

“15” they knew without hesitation, again not quite knowing why.

“Oh” the man paused, a look of sadness washing over him, “so young” he said under his breath. He quickly changed the subject.

“How do you feel?” sadness had left his voice, in favor of curiosity.

“I'm cold, and my head hurts”

The man nodded, jotting those things down on this paper, “The headache is normal, it will go away in a bit, and i'm sorry about the cold, I tired getting you as close to the surface as possible in hopes it would be warmer” He paused, “I guess it didn’t work” 

The man scrapped one of his long black claw like fingers against the ground, sparking a flame, a placed it in front of Azz, “This should help for now”

“Whoa” Azz was amazed, looking at their own hands, “When do I get to do that?” 

The man chuckled, “in a bit, for now just stay by the fire”

The man was thousands of years old, but next to Azz’s child-like wonder and amazement he somehow felt young again. He went back to his clipboard, looking through the next few lines.

“How did you die?”

“I” Azz paused, starting to panic, “I dont know”

“Good” the man said without hesitation

“Good?” How could that be good?

“Yes” he said happily, “No one remembers how they die, the past can’t touch you now, it's nothing but a fresh start.”

“Oh” That was somewhat nice to hear, but Azz had this lingering feeling that their death was awful and painful. They didn’t know why. They sighed, looking around the cave once more.

“Where am I?” 

“You’re in Hell”

They looked around again, “I thought Hell was a city, and bigger”

“It is, but I had to bring you here”

“To…….a cave?” Azz was confused

“It’s a long story” The man kept writing things down as they spoke

“Who are you?”

“The doctor”

“What's your name?”

“The doctor” He began getting up, “Now stand up, I need to get a better look at you”

Azz did as told without hesitation. Once standing they both realized just how small Azz actually was. They were at least two feet smaller than the doctor.

“Oh my, you’re even smaller than I thought” He walked a circle around Azz, “Just barely six feet”

“Hey, i'm not small!”

“I’ve never seen a demon so small before, I didn’t know this was possible” He was truly amazed. Azz however was not.

“I. am. Not. SMALL” Azz stomped the ground, causing the whole cave to shake, some rocks coming loose from the ceiling, falling to the floor below. Such a simple comment had made them uncontrollably upset. The doctor was taken back.

“But you’re still just as strong as you're supposed to be! And your horns and tail seemed to be controlled by emotion, this is incredible!” The doctor was ecstatic, taking notes on his clipboard as fast as possible.

Azz hadn’t even noticed the two small horns that came out of his head, and the long tail coming from his back. The doctor got closer to get a better look at both.

“The end of your tail is normal, but its so thin, and your horns” He didn’t know what to think, “They are so small as well, and the wrong colour” He was truly amazed.

“A thousand years in Hell and you are the strangest demon I’ve ever seen”

“Mm” Azz didn’t like hearing any of this, “Why don’t you just make a list of everything wrong with me!” So far Azz hated being dead, and they were only 30 minutes old.

“Oh dear boy I already am!” 

“I'm not a boy” Azz growled under his breath.

“To start it's a miracle you’re even dead! With fire as weak as yours you should have been nothing but the husk of a hollow!” The doctor's happiness was really starting to piss Azz off, “Everyone got mad at me for believing in you, keeping you around, no one thought you were going to make it but here you are!”

“Wait” Azz’s anger turned to sorrow, “I wasn’t even here, and people already knew they didn’t want me?” This feeling felt too familiar, and Azz didn’t like it.

“Well” The doctor paused, thinking, “that doesn’t matter now, what matters is that you are here, and the universe has big plans for you I know it. Satan will be more than happy to hear about you.” This did little to make Azz feel better.

“Come on, I want to examine you more at my office in the city, here” He lifted the fire off the floor, and placed it in Azz’s hands.

“OOOOOO” Azz’s eyes lit up like stars, “im holding FIRE” now this made Azz feel better.

The doctor chuckled, “yes, yes you are, no come on” He led Azz out of the cave towards the city. The walk was only a few minutes, but the cold made it feel like a lifetime. The fire did little to heat Azz up.

“I thought Hell was hot”

“That's what everyone says”

The walk through the city was the worst time in Azz’s 45 minute life. Everyone in the city avoided them like the plague. Azz had no idea why, but the Doctor knew. Like an invisible force pushing everyone away, no one got close to them. People gave Azz awful, disgusting looks as they went by. No one knew them, but they didn’t need to know they didn’t like them. Azz kept their head down, following the doctor's tail as they went.

“Why is everyone avoiding us?” Azz wanted to know, but deeply feared the answer.

“People..” the doctor paused, thinking of the best way to word it, “They can tell you’re special”

Azz hated that word, “I'm not special” they said to them self.

They approached a simple white building in what felt like the center of the city. It was slightly smaller than the buildings surrounding it, but it still towered over Azz. It had two windows near the top, and a simple door.

“This is my office” The doctor said, unlocking the door and leading the way inside.

Inside was a white sterile room. In the middle against the wall was a simple one person medical bed. With various tools on the wall surrounding it. The other side of the room housed a small desk, covered in papers. Behind the desk were come cabinets with counter space and a sink, with cabinets above them too. In the far back of the room was a door with a lock, next to it on the wall was various old plague masks. In the corner by the door was what looked like a dog bed, with some white round creature sleeping peacefully on top. The room was warmer, but not as warm as Azz would have liked.

“This is a small doctors office” Azz said, looking around the room, taking note of the jar of lollipops on the desk, and grabbing one to have.

“I like simplicity” The doctor said as he also walked over to the desk, looking through one of the drawers, “I have a living space upstairs with an extra room, you will stay there” He handed Azz a key.

“Ugh, I have to live with you?” This was the only demon Azz knew, but that didn’t mean they liked him.

“Yes well you don't have a choice” He walked over to the bed in the middle of the room, “now sit”

“Why do I need to sit?”

“So we can begin your first check up”


	2. working title

“Mmhhmm”, try again” The doctor said, looking closely at Azz’s hands.

“Ugh ok ok” Azz closed their eyes, trying to focus, but nothing happened. Azz growled, standing up in frustration, “See, I can’t do this!!”

Azz had been trying to summon their soulfire for the better part of an hour, with no success. The rest of their first check up went fine, the doctor didn’t expect Azz to struggle with this. Showing your soulfire was something every demon could do at will. This did nothing but raise more concern with him about Azz. 

“Ok” the doctor sighed, “we’ll try again tomorrow” He said walking over to his desk to set his clipboard down. 

“Oh thank stars” Azz said, laying down on the floor. So far they found being dead very very tiring. 

Without warning some stranger burst threw the door into the office, “HELLLLOOOOOO DARLINGSSS”

“Oh for fucksake” The doctor said quietly, rubbing his eyes.

Azz was more startled by the weird white round creature that had scampered over his body, quickly running over to the stranger. It had a small bark even though it had no mouth, and its tail was wagging at a million miles an hour. 

The stranger bent down, picking up the creature, “oh yes hello sweetheart” They said while coddling it, rubbing its belly, “I missed you so much, yes I did”. The creature clearly loved the stranger.

“You didn’t call” The doctor groaned.

“I never call!” The stranger happily replied. 

The man was slightly taller than the doctor. He had dark red horns with the typical red hue at the tip. Unlike the doctor's horns, which curved upwards, his horns curved backwards. Both of them had a gold band on their left horn. His skin was more grey than the doctors, his wings were a rich deep blue, and his tail was long and thin. While the doctor's voice was deep and gruff, the stranger's voice was smooth, almost seductive. He wore what looked like a traditional white chef's coat, simple dark blue pants, and black boots.He also had a holster on his belt that had a knife in it.

He was the chef.

Azz was still on the floor, not caring about the stranger. They’ve had a long day and all they wanted to do was nap.

“Besides” The chef said, “I brought you lunch!” He placed the creature back on the ground and walked over to the desk, setting down a simple brown paper bag. This grabbed Azz’s attention.

“Food?” Azz sprung up and ran over to the desk joining the other two men. Azz completely forgot about their hunger, “Can I have some? I haven’t eaten all day”

“Of course” the chef said smiling, completely unfazed by Azz’s presents. He pulled out a simple sandwich from the bag and handed it to them. Azz snatched the food and quickly ran back to his spot on the floor, starting to devour the sandwich. 

“Hey” The doctor protested.

“Oh don't worry Mr.grumpy, I brought two” He said, pulling another sandwich out of the bag.

“Thanks, but how-” The doctor started

“How did I know about them?” The chef finished, gesturing to Azz, who was now fighting over the sandwich with the white creature from before, “You thought we wouldn’t notice when they woke up too?” 

The doctor took a bite of his food sitting down in his desk chair, “I suppose not”

They both looked over at Azz, who wasn’t paying attention to either men, busy fighting the round white creature over their food on the ground. The chef leaned against the desk in front of the doctor.

“So” He started, “That's the angel boy?”

“Yep”

“I expected more, they don’t look like an angel at all” The chef was slightly disappointed.

“Yes, but looks aren't everything” The doctor looked at the chef, “I know you can feel it”

“Yeah” the chef scoffed, “The whole block can feel it, everyone is avoiding this place”

The doctor sighed, “You should have seen us walking threw the city” 

“Oh jeez” The chef knew that probably wasn’t fun for either of them. They both knew that life for Azz down here wasn’t going to be fun. They both looked back over at Azz, who had, for now, won the battle and was sitting down on top of the creature eating their sandwich in victory. 

“What’s wrong with them?” The chef could tell a lot of things about them when off. The doctor silently handed him the clipboard, taking another bite of his sandwich. The chef looked over it, his eyes widened, “........wow” 

“Mmhm” The doctor nodded. 

“That is” The chef paused, flipping threw the papers, “so much” 

“Yep, and it's still day one, who knows what else might happen over time”

The chef was shocked. Everything about Azz was unheard of. Their small size, their weak fire, their abnormally pale skin and bright red eyes, topped off with the lack of horns and a tail. The only normal thing about them was their strength, but even that felt wrong because of their small size. Without a doubt the strangest thing about Azz was their arrival in Hell.

Azz showed up in the facilities just like any other soul, however it didn’t take long for the staff to notice something was up with them. The strong angel aurora surrounding them was impossible to ignore. Everyone agreed that keeping them around could only end badly, thinking that they were a bad omen. That's when the doctor was called to look over the situation. The doctor always had the most trusted medical opinion, being among the oldest demons in Hell had its benefits, however his actions would cause the loss of his respect, but he couldn't care less. Unlike everyone else, the doctor had a good feeling about Azz. The feeling of promise and a bright future. Against everyone's wants and wishes he brought Azz to a cave outside the city, and near the surface. It would be another week before they actually woke up.

The chef looked back over the clipboard, “ wait, this say’s their horns and tail are powered by emotion”

“Yep” The doctor said nonchalantly.

“What does that mean?” 

“Watch” The doctor did a small whistle, calling over his around white companion. The creature quickly stood up and ran over to him, causing Azz to fall over onto their face, making a mess of their sandwich. Azz growled, very much done with all the creatures shit, horns and a tail quickly appeared out of nowhere. They lept after the creature, tackling it once more to the ground before it could reach its destination, starting another fight.

“Whoa” The chef was speechless.

“Yeah” the doctor said, finishing the last bite of his sandwich.

“How does that even-” The chef was so amazed by everything Azz did. They were the most interesting thing to happen to both of the men in thousands of years. 

“I have no idea” The doctor cut him off, “ok you two, break it up”

They both stopped mid-fight, and looked at the doctor, “He started it” Azz quickly said. The creature quickly growled back at them.

“I dont care” the doctor said rubbing his eyes, “Azz go upstairs to your room and get some rest, Crouton go lay down”

They both groaned, slowly making their way over to the back door. The creature laid down in its small bed as Azz unlocked the door and made their way upstairs.

The door closed behind Azz, and the chef immediately burst out laughing.

“What?” the doctor was so tired.

“Nothing, you just have all the elegance of a dad” He said, smirking. 

The doctor scoffed, “yeah well a better dad than you’d ever be”

“Oh? Wanna bet?”

**Author's Note:**

> The doctor is a good dad, a tired dad, but a good dad


End file.
